


Drabbles and alternate scenarios

by madaboutasoiaf



Series: Finding Arya [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaboutasoiaf/pseuds/madaboutasoiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and alternate scenarios. It is mostly a place to put all my Arya x Aegon ficlets. Some are related to the work The Many Faced God Must have his Due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A visit at Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I wrote that doesn't fit in with the current story and may or may not fit in with how the story is developing. Think of it as Arya having returned to Winterfell and Aegon is getting a glimpse of how things might have been for her if her life had not been messed up. It may raise a lot of questions about my other work but I can't really answer them. This is related but also kind of stand alone, kinda fluffy.

It felt like years had passed since he had last been in Winterfell. He had not stayed long that time and nobody had known him. This time it was different. This time he visited as Aegon Targaryen, his silver gold hair no longer disguised and his identity no longer hidden. The castle seemed different this time, more peaceful even though Westeros was far from at peace.

 

Aegon did not sit long by the hearth. He strode from his chambers enjoying his relative freedom. People gave him knowing looks as he passed but he did not care. When he reached the training yard Brienne stopped a moment to acknowledge him. He engaged in pleasantries with her but she soon paused.

 

“She will not come here this morning Your Grace.”

 

Aegon smiled at her though he felt a little flustered that he was so transparent. “Thankyou my lady, I know where she must be.”

 

He walked along the paths being careful not to slip on the black ice. The ground and the buildings around him were covered in frost and his breath misted as he walked. When he reached the godswood it all changed. He had thought it strange the first time, he thought it strange still. The rest of the world was cold but here it became warm. The ground was unfrozen and steam rose off the hot pools. Mist surrounded him as he ventured further.

 

Aegon heard them before he saw them. A boy’s laughter travelled on the breeze. The laugh was followed by the sound of twigs breaking under hasty footsteps. A female voice, familiar yet unfamiliar carried above all.

 

“Come back here!”

 

The two of them came into view. The boy looked even wilder than she did. He was running from her, his expression full of mischief and his red hair mussed up and covered in melting snow. The young woman chasing him was almost unrecognisable from the Arya Aegon knew. Her dark hair hung loose and wild, her face was flushed and her dark grey eyes sparkled. Aegon felt a grin spread across his face when he saw that she too had been pelted with snow.

 

The pursuit took far longer than was necessary. Aegon knew that Arya was capable of catching the boy quickly. They were playing. He wondered for a moment whether he should leave. He felt as though perhaps he might be intruding on a private moment. That thought was dismissed when she flashed him a brilliant smile and laughed breathlessly. _Of course she knows I’m here_.

 

Rickon ran towards him and Aegon was startled for a moment when the boy ducked behind him. Arya approached with a rather evil looking grin on her face.

 

“Prince Aegon won’t protect you” she said sweetly.

 

Aegon looked at her, puzzled then saw the melting snow in her hand. She looked at him with such confidence as she stepped closer. Her expression was completely unguarded. There was not a trace of the faceless man or of the grief and rage she carried with her.

 

“You are very sure of yourself aren’t you?” he teased and he heard her little brother snort behind him.

 

Arya raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?”

 

She was only a couple of paces from him. He lunged forward to catch her but she was too quick. Rickon’s laughter sounded behind him as the melting snow that was meant for the younger Stark was instead inflicted on Aegon. He yelped in protest as he felt the cold run down his back.

 

“You shouldn’t have gotten in my way” Arya said cheekily.

 

He grabbed hold of her but didn’t account for the slippery ground and when he lost his footing he took her down with him. They lay there a moment with him sprawled on top of her. Arya was looking at him curiously and he heard Rickon’s footsteps running away. The moisture still trying to trickle down his back was uncomfortable but it was almost forgotten as he focused on Arya’s smiling face.

 

_This is how things might have always been. If her parents had not been killed, if her brother had not been murdered and if war had not come then this may have been every day for her._

 

His sombre thoughts were interrupted by her fingers caressing his cheek.

 

“Are you going to let me back up?” she asked.

 

Aegon grinned again. “I should keep you here to pay you back for that snow. That was a dirty trick.”

 

He heard the running footsteps returning and knew Rickon was coming back. Arya glanced in his direction and she giggled.

 

“I should have warned you” she said with a glint in her eye. “Rickon plays dirtier tricks than I do.”

 

Aegon did not get a chance to ask what she meant before snow was dumped on his head. As he was standing up to shake it out of his hair he heard Arya shriek. When he looked at her again he saw she had been given the same treatment. Their eyes met and they both turned and chased Rickon Stark back to the castle, laughing all the way.

 

They would have to return to war tomorrow but Aegon was going to make sure they enjoyed today.


	2. Candied ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for starbursts_and_kisses in response to this prompt:
> 
> Someone (and by someone, I mean you) needs to write an entire chapter dedicated entirely to Aegon and his fascination with candied ginger (bonus points if you add a fluffy Arya/Aegon scene or two).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set around about chapter 61 of the other fic but really has little to do with it apart from the Arya/Aegon relationship. It is more or less stand alone and quite silly, written for fun
> 
> I did not intend to write it so quickly but it would not leave me alone :D
> 
> I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind but this is what came out when I began to write. I'm afraid it is less fascination and more borderline obsession
> 
> Nobody else has to read it. It is kinda crack and fluff

The baggage train arrived not long after Aegon finished breaking his fast. He was not overly interested until he was informed that there was a chest especially for him. The delivery was from the Reach but the chest had come from Pentos by ship, He tried not to jump from one foot to the other when it was brought to his tent. As soon as it was placed in front of him he opened it eagerly.

 

Lord Connington came to see him while he was elbow deep in the contents. Aegon ignored him, rummaging excitedly through the bottom. He snatched out the prize he had been searching for.

 

“Candied ginger” he announced triumphantly.

 

It had always been his favourite. He associated it with warm days in Pentos. It had been two years since he had last had any and his mouth watered at the mere thought. It was so sweet and spicy and chewy. It reminded him of all things good.

 

Aegon might have been happy. Connington did not share his glee. Lady Nym then swooped in and snatched the parcel from his hand. She ripped it open, immune to his rather childish wail of protest.

 

“We must make sure it is not poisoned cousin” she said lazily, raising an eyebrow at him. She sniffed at it then ate one piece. He made to snatch it back but not before she took another. “We must be certain.”

 

He scowled at her but all she did was smile and lick the remaining sugar from her fingers. He consoled himself that he finally had the treats back in his own hands. Before he could sit down to enjoy them he was stopped again, this time by Connington.

 

“You are late for the meeting.”

 

Aegon sighed and began to head out of the tent. Lord Connington stopped him, using his best disapproving father voice.

 

“You cannot sit in a war council eating candied ginger.”

 

He wanted to protest but Connington’s expression brooked no arguments. Feeling thwarted and frustrated, he found a box by his bed and secured the parcel deep within it. _Nobody will find it there._ Aegon did not want to come back and find out that somebody had eaten it while he was gone. He might be a prince but these days when it came to rare items like candies, fealty did not count for as much as it should.

 

The meeting was tedious. Aegon tried to look attentive but his craving for sugar rendered him incapable of doing much more than nodding politely and deferring to Lord Connington. When it was finally over he left with far more haste than was appropriate. His impatience was likely obvious as some of his men stopped him on his way back to the tent. It was a relief when he finally pushed through the flap. The relief was short lived.

 

Aegon had just retrieved the package, being careful of the torn wrappings when he heard a voice behind him.

 

“You were in a hurry.”

 

He almost jumped out of his skin. _I hate when she does that._ It was Arya, she had entered the tent so silently that she was behind him before he even realised it. Aegon knew it was stupid and he knew it was futile but he tried to tuck the candies under his arm.

 

“What _are_ you hiding Aegon?”

 

He cursed inwardly and turned to face her. It was normally so pleasant to see her. She had discarded the armour for once and the clothes she wore showed her shape, even if they were men’s clothes. Usually it would have been enough to undo him but his desire for the candied ginger was just marginally stronger.

 

“It is a gift” he said defensively.

 

Arya switched to predator mode and Aegon knew he was doomed. He tried to evade her even though he knew it was pointless. They were ripped from his grasp. He felt his shoulders drop in resignation. She was looking at them curiously.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Candied ginger”

 

Arya gave him a queer look. “Why are you being so weird about it?”

 

“I am not being weird” he protested. “I just wanted to enjoy them. They came this morning and I haven’t even been able to eat one yet.”

 

Arya looked at them in a calculating way and lifted them to give them a sniff. Aegon was starting to feel a horrible sense of déjà vu.

 

“Are you sure they aren’t poisoned?”

 

Aegon huffed and tried to keep his temper. “Yes I’m sure. Nymeria ate two already.”

 

Arya smiled. Aegon liked her smile but this one made him feel unsettled. There was something not right about it. She settled on a stool with the parcel in her lap. _She isn’t going to give them back_ he realised helplessly.

 

“Do you know why I’m here?”

 

“I do” he replied. She had been trying to teach him to see when people were lying. He did not have the patience for it right now. “Can’t it wait until I have eaten?”

 

“No” she said and her eyes gleamed. “Think of it as an incentive.”

 

“I am supposed to be King” he whined in desperation.

 

Arya was unmoved. “You should have thought of this before you gave the North independence. I don’t have to do as you say.” The corners of her mouth quirked. “I will give them to you if you can tell when I am lying.”

 

_I am never going to get them back._

 

He tried to negotiate. “I will let you eat some if you let me have them now.”

 

Arya’s laugh rang out like a chime. “If I wanted to eat them right now you could not stop me.” Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

 

_She has me there._

 

Aegon gave in and dragged his stool closer. He usually liked this game but today it was a chore. His eyes often went to the sweets. They were so close and yet so impossibly out of reach.

 

“Are you even listening Aegon?” Arya asked after catching him focusing on them too much.

 

“No” he answered honestly.

 

She sighed. “Are they really that important?” Her expression was that of one looking at a small child.

 

He felt shame but he could not help himself. “Yes. You would understand if you tried them.”

 

Her response was to look at him intently before inspecting the parcel again. She made a task out of looking through them before making a selection. Aegon resisted the urge to pull at his hair and shout at her. _Just pick one, they are all the same!_

 

Her eyes widened when she put the piece in her mouth. “It’s good” she mumbled with her mouth still full.

 

“I told you” he replied impatiently. She looked distracted. He wondered if the odds of successfully retrieving them had improved at all. He somehow doubted it.

 

“I’m sorry” she said, looking truly remorseful. She stood and brought them over to him. “I did not mean to torture you.”

 

Aegon took them from her before something else could happen to keep them from him. Arya had some sugar still in the corner of her mouth. He reached up and brushed it away with his thumb before picking up a piece of the candied ginger and finally popping it into his mouth. It tasted even better than he remembered. He did not know whether that was because he had to work so hard for it or whether it was because Arya was by his side, watching him with affection.

 

Haldon loomed in the entrance and opened his mouth to say something. Aegon cut him off, not caring that he still had his mouth full.

 

“Whatever it is it can wait just a few minutes”

 

Haldon shut his mouth again and retreated. Aegon prayed that there would be no more interruptions. It was ridiculous that he could not be given just a few moments peace to enjoy his gift.

 

_When I am King nobody will keep me from my candied ginger._


	3. Meeting in Braavos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the following prompt by Elelith:  
> Can we have an alternate meeting between Aegon and Arya in Braavos?
> 
> There's already a few fics which have them meeting in Braavos. I have tried to make this different. In doing that it kind of evolved into something more than I intended.... the plot to this likely has more holes than my other fic but go with it if you can :-)

**Meeting in Braavos**

**Aegon**

 

They could see the storms coming and so they sailed into Braavos. The stop had not been planned but it was necessary. Lord Connington frowned. He did not like losing time but Aegon had always wanted to visit Braavos, to see the Titan and watch the Bravos fight.

 

He pleaded to be allowed to go ashore when they docked in Ragman’s Harbour. It took a while to wear Connington down but Duck and Haldon promised to keep an eye on him. Aegon resented being watched, he was not a boy and he could defend himself. Besides, nobody would know him. Aegon Targaryen was thought to be dead, Griff’s hair was blue and he worked hard. Nobody would think of him as highborn let alone a prince.

 

He took a moment to adjust to being on land again. Excitement then took over. The air was filled with strange smells and noise, the people were so colourful. He heard men speaking the Common Tongue and the bastard Valyrian from the free cities but they were not Braavosi. They were visitors just like him. Aegon needed to find somebody who could tell him about the city. He needed somebody he could ask questions of.

 

A conversation nearby drew his attention. A girl was speaking the trade tongue. She wheeled a barrow filled with seafood. He smiled to see her make an obscene gesture at her current customer but he did not take it well. The girl was slightly built, much younger than Aegon. Her customer was a large man who Aegon guessed was Westerosi given that an argument broke out and the trade tongue gave way to the Common Tongue. The girl spoke it as though she was born to it but what she was saying only made the man angrier.

 

_He is going to hurt her._

Aegon darted forward, ignoring Duck and Haldon cursing behind him. He stopped still in shock when the girl whipped out a knife seemingly from nowhere. The aggressive customer backed down quickly and left. The girl turned around and promptly began to cry her wares again as though nothing had happened. Aegon looked at her agape and she paused, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It disappeared so quickly he almost thought he imagined it.

 

He nudged Haldon and they bought some of her shellfish. Aegon ate it right there, looking at her curiously.

 

“I was going to help you.”

 

She was dismissive. “I did not need your help.”

 

Aegon grinned. “I see that.”

 

The girl was dirty and she smelled of seafood. She was older than she had looked at first, more a young woman than a girl. Her hair was uneven and untidy and bound up with a scarf. She had an ugly looking mole on one side of her face and a scar on the other. Nothing about her should have appealed but her grey eyes pierced him. He began to pepper her with questions about Braavos. She answered them all but offered nothing of herself.

 

“What is your name?” he finally asked.

 

“They call me Cat” was her reply.

 

**Arya**

She told herself she was no one just as the Kindly man had asked. It pleased her when he sent her out to be Cat again. She was between missions and she had missed Cat. Unfortunately her face had to be changed. Now that she was older he informed her it was no longer right. Mummer’s tricks had to be used to make certain her real face was not the one people saw.

Cat enjoyed selling seafood again. She liked mixing with the people. A group of regular acquaintances quickly formed and amongst them was the young man Griff and his companions. He bothered her. He was clearly used to being liked. Cat could not form attachments, even more so because she knew he was lying to her.

Griff was not his name, she knew that. Names were not important. Her own name was a lie but he also lied about almost everything else too. “Griff” _seemed_ harmless enough. His companions were less so. The maester who was only half a maester asked her too many personal questions. Cat could see that he was suspicious of her. It did not keep them away though.

They had begun working with one of the fisherman. It meant that Cat saw them often at the docks. Griff sometimes found her after he finished his work. There were times he would talk away in the trade tongue beside her, teaming up with her to sell her wares. Cat found herself unable to supress her laughter seeing how enthusiastically he would argue with the customers to try and drive the price up. He asked her questions of Braavos and he had begun to ask questions of Westeros. The questions of Braavos she did not mind but speaking of Westeros was harder.

When she returned to the House of Black and White the Kindly man asked what she had learned. Cat told him of her new companions and things she had learned of them. He nodded. She waited to be given a new mission but instead he sent her back to Brusco.

“You must be Cat of the Canals a little longer.”

Griff commented on her absence when he saw her return to the harbour.

“I am leaving soon” he said with a smile. “I thought I might not get to say goodbye.”

There was something about his smile. It reminded Cat of something and she felt a tug somewhere deep inside her. She tried to push the feeling away.

“Where are you going?” she asked curiously.

Griff looked guarded for just a moment. He looked around quickly then whispered “Westeros.”

The way he said it was telling and there was a glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes. _It is a secret._ Cat did not understand why it would be a secret but this young man was trusting her with it. She bit her lip for a moment, an old habit she still could not break.

“I won’t tell” she told him in a hushed voice.

Griff smiled again at that, a bright smile which lit up his whole face and Cat looked away from him, cursing herself. She was no one and hers was a life of service. The promise had been given but she was now afraid of what it would cost her to keep it. She tensed as Griff touched her arm.

“I knew I was right about you” he said.

 **Aegon**                                                                                             

The storms were passing and they would set sail again soon. Aegon was eager to make it to Westeros, to join up with his army but he would miss Braavos. The people and the culture interested him. He felt as though he had made new friends.

The girl, Cat, was a source of tension. Aegon sought her out in the beginning as a guide to Braavos, a way of getting information. The more he spoke with her the more intrigued he became. Haldon however warned him against her.

“She is not what she seems” he said after the first time they spoke with her.

Her speech showed that she was not what she claimed to be. Haldon had asked questions to the point of being rude. Aegon did not understand at first. Cat said she was an orphan from Kings Landing, that her father was an oarmaster on a galley. It explained her knowing the Common Tongue but there were holes in the story.

“Somebody has educated her” Haldon said. “She sounds more like somebody of high birth when she is not cursing.”

Connington found out and his reaction was immediate and predictable. “You must stay away from her. Whatever she is hiding, you cannot trust her.”

“I am lying about who I am too” Aegon replied. “I don’t see that it matters. She knows nothing of me and we will leave soon.”

They wanted Aegon to avoid her but it only made him more curious. He did not believe she meant him harm, no matter what the others said. Lemore was the only one who understood. She saw the good in people.

The night before they were to set sail, Aegon snuck out to have one last look at the streets of Braavos. He knew he would be in trouble when Connington found out but it was his last chance. He passed the ships as he went, pausing when he reached where the mummers’ Ship was moored. The Happy Port stood before him.

Aegon remembered the first time he heard Cat recommending the Happy Port to sailors who wanted women. He was not certain whether to be amused or disturbed that the girl knew where to find the best whores. He paused now at the entrance remembering what she had said. There was a commotion inside and he stepped aside as an angry looking Ibbeneese man was ejected. When he saw the girl who herded him out he reeled backwards in shock.

“Cat” he exclaimed.

She paled when she saw him. It was clearly her but something had happened. Her usual scarf was missing and her hair was wet and hanging dark and curly past her shoulders. He suddenly realised her scar was peeling. _It isn’t real._

“Why are you here?” he asked. “What happened to you?”

“I have friends here” she said defensively. “That man thought I was for sale and when I corrected him his friends took offense. Water was involved.” She shook her head and droplets of water flicked off, landing on him. Aegon paid it no attention. She turned the spotlight back on him, raising an eyebrow. “What are _you_ doing here?”

He flushed, realising what it probably looked like. “I’m not here as a customer” he said weakly.

The corners of her mouth quirked and Aegon could tell she was amused. “Why _are_ you here?”

“I wanted to see the streets of Braavos one last time.” He paused trying not to stare at her. Aegon knew she was spirited but for the first time he could also see she was pretty. “Will you show me?”

He expected her to say no. She probably would have but the women in the Happy Port had clearly been listening and they heckled her into accepting the invitation. Aegon flushed again when one of them made a comment on his appearance and suggested that if Cat declined him they would entertain him free of charge. Cat scowled in response and stalked away, almost dragging Aegon with her.

She was almost a different person roaming the streets at night. At one point they were caught in a scuffle with a pair of bravos. The two of them saw them off. Aegon had a blade on him. Cat informed him that was why they were challenged. It was exhilarating being free to run and fight. Cat was so quick, she took care of the other more easily than Aegon fought his own opponent.

They stopped afterwards and Aegon became bold, reaching out and peeling the scar away from her cheek. She looked ready to flee from him.

“Don’t run” he said quickly and he was glad when she heeded him. “Haldon said you are more than you seem. I believe he was right. Why do you stay here?”

Her eyes were downcast and her voice was small when she responded. “I have nowhere else to go.”

Aegon did not know what possessed him. He blurted out without thinking “You can come with us to Westeros.”

He did not know what reaction to expect. Cat turned on her heel and ran.

**Arya**

Griff’s offer repeated over and over in Cat’s head. She made her way to the House of Black and White. The Kindly man met her when she entered. He almost looked as though he had been waiting for her.

“You said I could leave” she blurted.

“I did” he said with a smile. “He invited you to join them.”

Cat blinked. _How does he know?_ She fought the urge to frown as she thought about it. _They must have been watching._

“You will go” the Kindly man said “but you will still serve.”

Cat was confused. She nodded and went to gather the things she knew she would need. He met her again before she left, telling her she would be given instructions once in Westeros.

“What name will I use?” she asked.

He smiled again. “You will use the name they know you by. _Valar Morghulis”_

“ _Valar Dohaeris”_

Cat hurried out to the harbour but stopped partway there. _I cannot go to Westeros without Needle._ She retrieved it then continued on to the ship. Griff was on deck and looked surprised to see her. His companions looked less than happy but they allowed her on board nonetheless. Griff did not give them much choice.

The man he called father paled when he saw her. He muttered things under his breath and after they set sail checked her cabin often. They all behaved strangely, all but Griff. It was not until they were closer to the shores of Westeros that she understood. Cat stood on the deck with Griff.

“Will you tell me who you really are?” he asked her, a rare expression of uncertainty crossing his face.

“Mayhaps if you tell me who you are first” she replied.

He looked at her then and took a deep breath. “I am thought to be dead. The Lannisters killed my family, my mother and my older sister.”

 _Lannisters_. Her prayer ran through her head quickly and her hand automatically reached for his. He looked surprised but his fingers brushed against hers sending an unexpected current through her. He smiled that smile at her again, the one that made her feel... something.

“My name is Aegon Targaryen and I am going to Westeros to reclaim the throne the Lannisters stole from me.” He ran his other hand through his hair. “It is your turn now. The man who raised me is disturbed by your resemblance to someone long dead.”

She looked at him for a long while. This Aegon might be a prince but she could still see the man who worked at the docks and japed with her as she pushed her barrow. He was a good man, a better man than Joffrey ever could have been.

She bit her lip. “I have not used my real name for years, not really since the Lannisters murdered my father on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor.” The mildest flash of surprise flickered across his features and she pressed on. “I hate them more than you can ever imagine,”

Aegon grinned at her then, a grin that seemed like a promise. “I have a vivid imagination. I think I might know the name now but I want to hear it from you.”

“It is Arya” she whispered, almost afraid to say it aloud after all this time. “My name is Arya Stark.”

He squeezed her hand then and looked at her with a serious expression. “Arya Stark” he said, sounding as though he was testing how the name sounded on his tongue. “Would you like to help me fight our common enemy?”

Arya thought of the Kindly man and what he had said. Whatever he wanted her to do, it was not as important as this. She was the night wolf and it was time to avenge her pack.

“Yes” she said softly, a real smile curving her lips.


	4. Dancing with the she-wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to maraa's request to see more on the dancing and lying game in chapter 60 of my other fic. It fulfils one part by showing the dancing from Arya's POV. It is just a short drabble. I plan to write more on the lying game and it will continue on from this one.

Arya looked at Aegon, trying not to furrow her brow. His expression was expectant and his hand outstretched. _He cannot be serious._ She remained still and did not take the offered hand.

 

“No Aegon.”

 

He frowned. “You did not say no to those men from the Reach.”

 

She sighed. “I did that to help you. You needed allies. Did you not see how terrible I was?”

 

He smiled, his teeth flashing white even in the poor lighting of the tent. “You did not have the right partner.” He beckoned to her again. “Nothing we do together is terrible.”

 

Arya wanted to hit him for that. Instead she shook her head. Aegon looked thoughtful for a moment and he pulled his hand back. She wanted to think he had given up but the look on his face was too sly.

 

“Dance with me Arya otherwise I will tell the Umbers you are holding out on them with the wine.”

 

“You wouldn’t!”

 

“Do you want to test that?”

 

Arya huffed as she took his hand. Whoresbane was known to cause trouble when he drank too much and Arya had restricted his supply with the excuse of scarcity. It was only partly true. She now cursed that she had told Aegon about it but she had needed him to back her up in case they asked him about it.

 

Aegon held her closely, just swaying at first. Faint strains of music could be heard from further off in the camp. Tom was entertaining the men with his songs. They danced to their own tune though. Aegon was humming something and Arya found herself relaxing a little despite herself.

 

“See” he said playfully “You are enjoying yourself.”

 

Arya pulled back as much as his hold would allow and scowled at him. “I’m only doing this because you gave me no choice.”

 

He laughed and guided her in a slow turn. “You had a choice. You chose this.” He pulled her close again and Arya swore to never tell him how good he was at dancing. Her head rested at his shoulder and his grip of her hand and at her waist somehow made her feel secure... until Lord Connington walked in on them.

 

“Lord Connington” Aegon said smoothly, as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Arya could not see Connington’s face but she could picture it. She tried to free herself but Aegon only grinned and tightened his grip on her. He looked at her obvious discomfort with amusement.

 

“We are dancing” he explained.

 

Arya managed to twist around to look at Connington. “I did not want to” she protested. “He blackmailed me.”

 

Lord Connington’s expression was much as she imagined it. He set his pale blue eyes on them with a rather frosty expression. All Aegon did was smile triumphantly as though he had won some sort of prize. Connington said nothing and he only stayed a moment. When he was gone Aegon loosened his grip.

 

“Where were we” he said calmly and began to hum away again, guiding her just as he had before.

 

Arya glowered at him but she refrained from pulling away. She would let him have this but if he thought he had won something he was sorely mistaken. _I will get back at him for this._ His happy smile when she stopped fighting him almost, almost made her feel bad.


	5. The lying game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this almost finished for ages. I finally got around to completing it.  
> I have one prompt pending, the one requesting Aegon find out Jon is his brother. I'm torn about writing it because it will end up in the other story eventually. I'm still thinking about it.

**The Lying Game**

 

Arya sat before him looking most serious. Aegon had not been able to make her smile or frown, no matter how much he japed or teased her. She cleared her throat and he began to feel worried.

 

“You are too trusting” she said.

 

Aegon felt relieved. He had heard all this before. He shrugged. “Lord Connington is mistrustful enough for both of us. He always weeds out the traitors.”

 

Her eyes narrowed. “You should not rely on him so much.”

 

Aegon grinned. “I also have you.”

 

That sparked a reaction. Her eyes sparked and her mouth opened. He waited for the retort but it did not come. Aegon felt a little disappointed.

 

Arya shifted a little on the stool. “You should learn how to see when people are lying. I will teach you.”

 

Aegon knew of the lying game. Arya had shared the story with him when he asked her how she could tell what people were thinking.  He also knew it had taken her months to learn.

 

“Is this an excuse to spend more time with me?”

 

The corners of her mouth quirked and he knew she was trying not to smile. “Try not to be too hopeless at it Aegon. You will find it in your interest to learn quickly.”

 

He pulled his stool closer, studying her face as he knew he needed to. He couldn’t help smiling widely. _We’ll see about that._ Arya took his hands and guided his fingers to feel the muscles around her mouth and eyes.

 

“Those are what give away the lies” she said quite solemnly. Aegon found himself looking at her mouth and wishing they were alone. She gave his hand a smack. “That is not what we are here for.”

 

Duck snorted and Aegon flushed. “Fine, I am concentrating only on what you are saying now.”

 

They began with her lying about obvious things. Aegon really tried to see the signs she spoke about but there really weren’t any. If he didn’t know that she was deliberately lying to him he would have been taken in over and over. He frowned and shifted his fingers to her face again, tracing around her mouth. Her expression did not flicker.

 

“I can’t see any of the signs you are talking about.”

 

Arya sighed. “I’m not that good a liar. They always said I was bad at it.”

 

Aegon smirked. “They lied.”

 

It brought the slightest smile to her face. “They might have but I don’t think so. By the end I could tell.” She raised an eyebrow. “Mayhaps I need to begin with different truths and lies. These might prompt you to try harder.”

 

“I am trying hard” Aegon protested.

 

Her expression suggested she did not believe him. She shot a look at Duck. “Duck told me he prefers my company when we were in Winterfell.”

 

Aegon was so startled he didn’t think to look for the signs of whether she was lying. Her face was almost still apart from the hint of a smile.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Am I?”

 

Aegon glanced at Duck and that was no help. The knight was trying unsuccessfully to stifle laughter. He looked back at Arya. Her expression was almost serene.

 

“Actually” he said slowly “That is probably true. I prefer your company too.” He gave her a look to try and make his meaning clear.

 

Arya scowled at that. “Don’t” she said impatiently. “You’re not supposed to think it’s a good thing, stupid.”

 

_She is trying to tease me_. He shifted a little and flashed a smile at her. _She will need to try harder than that._

 

A slow, seemingly calculating smile spread across her face and Aegon had the eerie feeling she had read his thoughts. He swallowed, his mind turning over all the things she might use against him. There were too many possibilities.

 

“I found one of the knights in my bed recently. I almost didn’t kick him out.”

 

Aegon’s mouth dropped open. He furrowed his brow as he searched her face. “No.”

 

Arya cocked her head to the side a little. “Are you certain?”

 

Aegon was not certain at all. He fought the urge to take hold of her and implore her to tell him she was lying. He cast a glance at Duck who looked extremely uncomfortable but gave him not clue. When he looked back at Arya her expression had softened and she reached out to him, cupping his face for a moment with her hand.

 

“It isn’t fair” she murmured. “I wanted to punish you but you make it too hard.”

 

“Punish me?” he asked incredulously “What for?”

 

Arya sighed and gave him a crooked smile. “You are clueless. Think about it. You did something and I told you I was not happy but you would not let it go.”

 

Aegon thought about it. “Is this about the dancing?” He knew he had pressured her. He remembered her arguing and he had to twist her arm. He thought by the end she was enjoying it. He knew he did. “I’m sorry.”

 

Arya rose and shook her head. “It is forgotten now.” She made to leave the tent but Aegon could not let her leave yet. He caught her arm and looked into her face.

 

“You still haven’t told me whether you were lying.”

 

Her eyes sparkled a little and she stood on tiptoes and gave him the briefest, almost chaste kiss. “Of course I was.”

 

Aegon watched her leave knowing he needed to get better at the lying game and fast.


	6. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I wrote the drabble anyway in response to the prompt from Amy to see how Aegon would respond to finding out Jon is his brother. I have kept a lot of details out and parts are deliberately vague. Even so I think it should be tagged as a
> 
> MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT
> 
> I don't know when I will have Aegon find out. It will depend on when Arya finds out because really there is no other way he might know. I have an idea of that but it is a while away in the story.

**Family Ties**

Aegon blinked, not believing what he was hearing. “I have a brother?”

 

Arya’s eyes were downcast. She looked as though the topic was uncomfortable for her but he couldn’t let it go. He had too many questions.

 

“Yes” was all she said.

 

“How?” he asked.

 

She looked at him and he just knew she wanted to tell him he was stupid. “The usual way” she said dryly. “Your father did spend quite some time with my aunt in that tower.”

 

Aegon flushed. He supposed that he _should_ be insulted that his father left his mother to be with another woman. He had never dwelled on it that much and truth be told after his experience with Arya he understood. Arranged marriages did not always lead to happiness. He was certain he would feel different if they had all lived, if he had grown up in the red keep with his mother but he hadn’t. He had grown up with no family and now he was finding out he had a brother.

 

“What is he like?” he asked curiously.

 

Arya’s face took on a tortured look. “You already know of him. I have spoken of him plenty. You have exchanged letters.”

 

Aegon was confused, trying to think of who she meant until she reached for a piece of parchment and he recognised the seal of the Night’s Watch. “Jon Snow” he blurted. “Your bastard brother is my brother?” He did not mean for it to sound like an accusation but it did. “How long have you known?”

 

Arya became defensive. “He is not a bastard and I only just found out.” She began to reach for his hand but before their fingers could touch she pulled back and Aegon stifled a curse. “I know how much family means to you” she said softly. “I would not keep it from you.”

 

Aegon paced back and forth, his mind racing. He thought of all the things Arya had told him of Jon Snow. She had no lack of praise for him. He was funny, honourable, thoughtful, everything good. Aegon remembered being jealous of him at first, the man who Arya felt such affection for. _Her favourite brother_. Arya said he reminded her of Jon Snow way back in Storm’s End when they had not known each other long.

 

“Are we much alike?” he asked, hating that he sounded like an insecure child.

 

Arya weakened this time, taking his head into her hands. “Yes, in all the best ways. He looks like me, like a Stark but you have the same smile. Some of your gestures are the same. You look like him when you are sad. Your laughs are alike and you are good like him.”

 

Aegon put his hands over hers, willing her to keep them there but she reacted quickly, pulling away.

 

“He doesn’t like me.”

 

Her response was quick. “He did not know who you were to him then.”

 

_It might not make much difference._ Jon Snow knew he was fucking Arya. The Starks protected their own and Jon was raised Stark, not Targaryen. _My brother does not like me_. The thought saddened him.

 

“Do you think he will see me?”

 

Arya tensed in response. “He won’t turn you away. Jon does not turn anybody away.”

 

Aegon felt resolve set in. He did not know when he might get the chance but he was going to meet his brother. They shared blood and Aegon would not be denied the chance to know his kin.


	7. In Kings Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of stand alone. The relationship is based on the current status of the Many Faced God Must Have his Due (chapter 76 I think) but I wrote it when I was blocked from writing anything else. Do not read spoilers into it, it doesn't mean much. I just felt like writing it

Aegon only caught a glimpse of her by accident. He was deep in conversation with his advisors and she was wearing some sort of rough looking cloak. If not for the way she moved (and Aegon _knew_ the way she moved) he might not have recognised her. He interrupted the conversation abruptly, excusing himself to follow her.

She led him a merry chase, through alleys and cobblestoned streets. He heard his guards behind him but they did not manage to follow long. A wolf howled in the distance. Aegon came face to face with her just outside an inn. Her mask almost tricked him until she smiled and it was Arya’s smile.

“I see you escaped the Maidenvault” he observed with a smirk.

She darted a glance around and he knew she was looking for Varys’ little birds. “I told you I would” she retorted.  “We both know I don’t belong there.”

She took his hand and led him inside. There was not a soul to be seen as he followed her up the stairs and into a room. Once inside, the cloak was discarded. Underneath she wore a gown. Her features changed back into Arya. Aegon knew he stared. He reached out to touch the soft blue fabric and his pulse quickened seeing how much skin the dress exposed.

“You don’t have to try to dress like the other ladies.”

She frowned and looked down at the gown uncertainly. “Are you saying it isn’t any good?”

“No” he said quickly. “It is too good.”

Arya grinned and stepped into his arms. “Sometimes I know I have to play a part. My men wanted me in court.” She looked down and he noticed a tear in her skirts. “It wasn’t designed for running through the streets of Kings Landing.”

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and he had to laugh. The laughter died on his lips when Arya’s fingers traced his cheek. His grip tightened at her waist. “We won’t get very long” he whispered.

“You best stop wasting time then” she replied.

She gasped when he pressed her back to the wall but she did not resist him. She smelled of rosewater when he leaned down to kiss her. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he caught her lower lip with his teeth. He knew she had even less patience than him in truth, even with all her training. She proved that when she began peppering kisses along his neck and pulling at his cloak.

“Touch me Aegon” she whispered. “It has been too long.”

He obliged eagerly. The gown made it easy. The tops of her breasts were exposed and he saw her chest rise and fall more rapidly as he ran his fingers over her soft skin. Her mouth was hungry against his as he slid his hand into her bodice. The little squeak she made tested his restraint. She roughly unlaced his breeches and he hiked up her skirt.

 “Anybody would think you wanted me” he teased.

She raised her eyes to meet his and he saw she was flushed. Her hands cupped his face briefly.

“Hold onto me love” he whispered.

They were both breathing heavily by the time they were done. He saw her wobble a little as he lowered her back to the floor. When he grinned she scowled at him. It didn’t last. She accepted his farewell kiss, even as they heard voices outside the inn. Aegon held onto her for an extra moment, even while she was quickly trying to straighten up her dress and hair.

“You have to go Aegon” she said in an urgent whisper.

He kissed her once more. “See you at dinner?”

“Of course stupid” she shot back.

He met his guards outside. They were red faced from the pursuit but they did not question him. He sighed as he walked with them back to the Red Keep. Arya was right, it had been too long. They would resume their pretence at friendship at dinner. He could only hope that today might make it easier.


	8. Alternate first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate first meeting between Arya and Aegon.  
> The idea sprang from what I thought was a prompt from Elelith. If this wasn't the prompt, let me know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be a drabble and well... it got away from me. I think it is different though I thought I knew what I was writing and it grew and grew and grew. Hopefully I haven't lost the plot.

Arya stood close by the queen as they waited for the guests to arrive. She could see that Dany appeared nervous but Arya kept her composure. Her training ensured she kept alert. Ser Barristan would protect the queen, she knew that but Arya had other useful skills. Dany desperately did not want to be the last Targaryen. Arya had the ability to tell if this man really was who he claimed to be. She understood though.

_I know what it is to want family._

He _looked_ the part when he entered. Arya studied him as he approached. His hair was silver gold like Dany’s and when he drew close and she saw him properly she could see his eyes were the same violet colour too. Missandei began to announce Daenerys by her titles and Arya saw his lips curve into a smirk.

Arya frowned. He took no notice of her but that was not unusual. Nobody really looked at Arya when Dany was present. She watched him closely before realising that the man with him watched her even more closely. Arya sighed knowing what it meant. The man with the grey hair and red beard announced the guests without taking his eyes from her.

“This is Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name and I am Lord Jon Connington of Griffin’s Roost. I knew your brother well.”

His tone held no warmth and his eyes were cold. The young man continued to approach boldly however and he smiled brightly.

“I have been awaiting you Aunt. I had thought you might be here sooner.”

Arya held her tongue with difficulty. He did not understand anything. Her annoyance grew. Dany however smiled.

“I am here now. I suppose you wish to see my dragons.”

Something flickered in his expression. It was a brief moment of frustration, quickly replaced by eagerness. His companion, Lord Connington continued to look at Arya with distaste. Arya ignored him.

‘I think you should wait your grace” Arya said. The silver haired man noticed her for the first time. He looked annoyed, just as Arya expected. She gave him a sweet smile. “They have not been fed yet.”

Dany glanced at her and Arya saw she too looked annoyed. _She is wondering what I am doing_. Arya would likely receive a lecture later for undermining her. The queen quickly covered and nodded. “You are quite right my lady. It will wait.”

Lord Connington frowned at her. “Lady... Stark?”

Arya lifted her chin. “I am Arya Stark.” She braced herself.

Aegon showed new interest in her now. “How did you come to join my Aunt’s company, my lady?”

Arya tensed and tried not to show it. “We were both in Essos. We crossed paths.”

Dany smiled. “Arya is modest. She saved my life.”

Arya wanted to shout at her. The Lord still looked at her unhappily and this Aegon did not stop looking at her. She excused herself to get away.

*

Aegon stood with his Aunt looking up at the sky. The dragons flew above them but they did not come. He grew impatient. Daenerys remained a little distant and he had not seen a dragon close yet. Lord Connington’s lectures were growing tedious.

_Stay away from the Stark girl._

The more he said it the more curious Aegon became. He knew it was not about her father being a traitor. They said she looked like Lyanna. Aegon always wondered about the girl his father had helped cause a war over. He saw little of her. He supposed she was pretty enough but not so beautiful as his Aunt. They were still standing there when he heard the thunder of hooves and Dany took hold of his arm.

“We need to make sure we are not in the path.”

He heard laughter in Dany’s voice and as he watched the rider seemed a part of the horse. They came to a standstill and as they vaulted to the ground he saw it was Arya Stark. Her face was flushed and her grey eyes sparkled and he found himself unable to look away even when she glared at him. She seemed so vibrant where before she appeared nothing but closed off.

“I would not have ridden into you your grace” she said quickly looking at Dany. “I might hurt him though if he does not stop looking at me like that.”

Aegon laughed. “I should like to see you try.”

A true smile curved her lips, one full of mischief. “Would you really?”

Dany cleared her throat. “No Arya. Leave him be.”

The Lady Arya tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and began to lead her horse away. “As you command.” Her tone sounded playful. “I will leave him for the dragons instead.”

Aegon watched her leave. There was something dangerous about the way she moved. He didn’t tear his gaze from her until his Aunt’s voice distracted him.

“You must be careful around her” she warned. “Arya is not like other women.”

He was beginning to learn that. The warnings were not helping him. That made two people and by the time Ser Barristan tried to warn him at dinner and Tyrion after he broke his fast the next morning he knew he could not stay away. He had to know more about her. He had to know _why_ they wanted him to keep his distance.

*

Arya heard him and smelled him behind her. She narrowed her eyes. He always seemed close now.

“What do you want _Aegon_?”

Her refusal to use his title did not have the effect she hoped for. He stayed and did not sound at all bothered, not by that, anyway.

“You don’t like me. Why don’t you like me?”

She could hear the confusion in his voice and when she turned to face him his expression matched it.

“You are arrogant” she replied “and you think you deserve more than any person should.”

Anger flashed across his features. “What do you mean? You do not even know me!”

Arya wanted to smile. “I know more than you know. You think you are entitled to the dragons.”

He faltered at that. “They are the sigil of my house” he said slowly. “The dragon must have three heads.”

Arya clucked her tongue. “That does not mean you are one of them. Even if your aunt accepts your proposal, the dragons will choose.”

Aegon looked surprised, as though the thought had never occurred to him. Arya waited for him to rage but instead he looked uncertain. He moved closer and she tensed but he only sat down. She looked at him, thinking about leaving.

“Sit with me.”

Arya bit her lip for the first time in a long time. “You can’t tell me what to do” she retorted.

He frowned. “I wasn’t... Go then if you want.”

Arya was undecided. In the end she sat. When he smiled she almost stood and left.

“Do you follow my aunt’s commands?” he asked.

Arya hesitated. “Sometimes I do.”

He laughed loudly and she tried very hard not to scowl at him. Nobody else made her so annoyed, at least not enough to make her show it, Nobody else made her quite so uncomfortable either.

“I still don’t really understand why you don’t like me” he said quietly. “Tyrion says I’m not _so_ different to my aunt. He made a jape last night...”

“I know” Arya said abruptly. They _had_ sounded rather alike in that conversation. Tyrion had suggested the only difference was Aegon lacked dragons and Dany lacked a cock. Arya felt her colour rise a little and shifted to increase the distance between them. Each Targaryen had objected to the jape in a similar manner which had only encouraged Tyrion’s mirth.

“Is it really so strange that somebody doesn’t like you?” she asked. “It can’t be the first time.”

He screwed up his face in thought. “It might be.”

“Don’t be stupid” she snapped. He flushed and she realised he meant it. It made her even more uncomfortable. She had hoped once she confirmed he was Aegon (and she knew within minutes he wasn’t lying) that she might not have to see him much. Dany promised she would take her North to Jon and the Wall. Instead the queen lingered here and her nephew now seemed to spend more time pursuing her than he did with his intended bride.

“You won’t get me in your bed” she said flatly. “I don’t care if you are used to every woman finding you charming.”

He turned even more crimson. “I didn’t think... I wouldn’t...” He jumped to his feet. “I will leave you my lady.”

*

Aegon tried his utmost to keep away from Arya Stark after their humiliating last conversation. He did not want to admit to himself that she was not wrong. He was not used to women not smiling at him and enjoying his attentions. Her resistance drew him to her. He found her interesting. She was different. Until she said it he did not realise he wanted her, not like that.

No matter his intentions they still saw one another. He liked the flush in her cheeks after she had been riding. He listened for her laughter, rare as it was, in the training yard. He tried not to watch but could not help it as she showed her water dancing skills. He also dwelled on her words.

_The dragons will choose._

It did make sense. He waited but there never seemed a time for him to see them. In the meantime he learned more of Arya. Tyrion drew him aside for yet another warning. He told Aegon of Arya witnessing her father’s execution, that she had been held captive by Gregor Clegane, then Roose Bolton, then taken by outlaws then held by Sandor Clegane while her mother and brother were murdered at her uncle’s wedding.

“In Essos she changed from the hunted to a hunter” Tyrion warned, his usual dry wit absent for once. “If you try to stick your cock in her she will cut it off.”

“I am here to see my Aunt” Aegon protested. “I cannot help that Lady Stark is in her presence.”

Tyrion’s expression showed what he thought of Aegon’s protest. He shook his head slowly and sighed heavily.

“This is going to end in tears.” Just as Aegon was wondering what he meant Tyrion cocked his head. “I’m thinking they will be yours. I do have some experience with the Starks you know.”

Aegon knew. He saw Arya with new eyes next time their paths crossed. Her closed off expression made sense now. _She is hiding her wounds_. He wanted to draw her wild side out as he had before but he resisted. His Aunt grew warmer to him and their alliance was important.

_I must not repeat the mistake my father made._

*

Arya grew frustrated. She was tired of promises being delayed. They lingered too long in the west. This was not where she was meant to be. She tried to console herself that at least the prince did not seek her out any more but that did not feel better. When they did see each other he averted his eyes. She felt him looking at her still when he thought she did not notice.

She was guiding the wagon out into the field the next time she saw him. He began to make excuses to leave and Arya realised it was no use. _He is not Joffrey_. His temper and his pride made her doubt in the beginning but the part of her that felt uncomfortable when he was near knew that he was different.

“You don’t have to leave” she told him. “You should be here for this. Just stay back.”

The unsullied helped her unload the wagon and it did not take long for the dragons to descend on the carcasses. Rhaegal and Viserion landed first. That was good. They roared at her before bathing the offerings in fire. She lingered a moment, laughing as they tossed their food in the air and became playful.

Aegon’s voice drew her away from them. “You are not afraid of them” he observed. “I have heard the tales of them but they accept you.”

Arya shrugged. “They know I bring their food.”

He shook his head. “The eunuchs feed them too. They still ran when they hit the ground.” His violet eyes were bright as he watched the dragons. They were a fairly safe distance away now so long as nothing attracted them closer. “They are wonderful” he said softly.

“They are” she agreed. “Never approach Drogon without Dany” she warned as the black beast joined his brothers. “He is dangerous without her.”

Aegon smiled at her and the breeze lifted and blew his silvery hair. “Thankyou for showing them to me, I began to think I might never see them.”

Arya felt a twinge of guilt. Dany kept them from him on her advice initially and now he looked so grateful and happy. “You don’t need to thank me.”

“Yes I do” he said stubbornly. “I have waited a long time for this.” His gaze left her and although he looked at the dragons, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Arya turned her own focus to the creatures, mindful of needing to know if they tried to come closer. She laughed again as they took off into the sky, shrieking and grappling with one another in their play.

She did not know when Aegon moved closer, she just suddenly became aware of there being no space between them and his fingers twitched, brushing against hers. When she didn’t pull away he took her hand in his.

“I know you have been hurt.” His expression was earnest and he seemed sincere. Arya tensed as his thumb brushed along her hand. “I am not the same. I won’t hurt you Arya” he whispered.

She knew she should pull away. A large part of her wanted to run but she was a wolf. She would not turn back into a mouse running from the things she feared. She waited but all he did was hold her hand and continue watching the dragons. She stood in place, trying to figure out why he had this effect on her and why she did not simply let go.

_He is a friend_ she told herself. She had more contact than this with others and there was no harm in it. Aegon laughed himself when he saw Rhaegal spiralling down to earth with Viserion. _It does not feel the same._

“They will leave in a moment” she told him. “I must go now too.”

As if on cue the dragons took off, shrinking into the distance over the sea. Aegon loosened his grip on her hand and Arya thought he meant to let her go. Instead he raised her hand to his lips so that they grazed her knuckles.

“You have my leave your lady” he murmured with amusement in his eyes.

Arya wrenched her hand away. “I do not need your leave.”

She heard him sigh as she left him and his words followed her. “I know you don’t.”

*

Something had changed between them the day he showed her the dragons. Arya seemed agitated around him. Her composure was gone. They began to meet in the same place each day. Dany was there more often than not but Drogon took up her attentions. He did watch in envy when she mounted the huge black beast and took to the skies.

_I will get my chance_. He was certain of it.

Arya looked increasingly unhappy and at first he did not want to ask. Finally he did, risking her wrath and dreading the response lest she say it was him causing her distress. She did not reject his attentions, she let him attract her attention with a touch to her shoulder and she allowed him to take her arm when they walked together but it was always accompanied by a troubled expression she did not quite manage to hide.

“Something weighs on you” he said hesitantly, tugging gently at her sleeve.

Arya lifted her head and graced him with a sad smile. “I do not belong here.”

Aegon paused a moment, thinking on what to say next. “Where do you belong?”

He thought she might not answer. When she did he saw pain in her eyes. “My place is in the North. The queen promised. I want to see my brother on the Wall.”

Aegon took her arm and she walked with him. They did not stop until they were alone. “Why do you stay?” he asked.

“I” Arya blinked as though she had not thought of it. “I am needed here. Daenerys has enemies.”

She had taken hold of him and Aegon did not think. He embraced her and she returned the gesture, holding him tightly. When she looked up at him with a vulnerable expression he leaned down and his lips met hers. He supposed he intended it to be a chaste kiss though not a lot of thought went into it. Her response ensured it became something rather different. She bit his lip and welcomed his tongue. He felt his blood run hot as her hands ran through his hair.

_She has done this before._

If Lord Connington had his way, Aegon would still be a maid. Westeros changed that. His cousin Elia was his first and there had been many others since. None of them made him feel like this. He sat with a thud and Arya settled quickly in his lap. He could hardly breathe from want and he had barely touched her.

“No” she said weakly as he kissed her neck and began to slide his hand into her jerkin.

“Yes” he whispered. “I can make you forget your hurts.”

Her breathing was ragged as he forged on and her hand was still threaded through his hair. “You came here to wed Daenerys.”

Aegon paused to look at her. “I do not want Daenerys. I never truly did.” Surprise flickered across her face. “I want you” he insisted. He kissed her again and began to undo her jerkin. Her grip on him weakened. “Let me love you sweetling.”

The blade was at his throat before he even saw where it came from. “I am not your sweetling” she hissed.

_Tyrion did warn me._ He closed his eyes and swallowed, feeling the blade bite his skin a little. He let go of her, holding his hands up defensively. “I won’t hurt you.”

She smiled but it did not meet her eyes, “You never could.”

“That isn’t what I meant” he protested. “I won’t betray your trust.” His mind worked quickly. “I did not intend this. I only brought you here to find out what disturbed you. I did not mean to frighten you.”

Arya flushed and he could tell she was angry. “I am not frightened!”

He pressed on. “I thought you were willing.” The blade was lowered and her expression calmed. “You did climb into my lap.”

She went a little redder and scrambled away from him. “I am sorry” she said. “I should not have done that.” She muttered something under her breath and he caught the words _not like the others._

Aegon did not want an apology. “We are friends, are we not?” Arya nodded slowly, unconvincingly. “I did not like seeing you unhappy. I only meant to comfort you. I want you to be happy.”

She studied him closely and the knife disappeared. “I can see you mean that.”

Aegon did not know what to think of that. “You should be with somebody who makes you happy.”

She bounded forward quickly and he was taken aback when she pulled his head down to press a kiss to his forehead. Just as quickly she was gone. Aegon did not see her at dinner and when he woke the next morning he found parchment by his bed.

_I took your advice. If you are not stupid you will know where I have gone. Find your own happiness Aegon. Thankyou for your friendship. Mayhaps we will see one another again._

_Arya_

Daenerys looked confused and betrayed when he saw her. Arya had left her a note too. It held a cryptic message.

_I am sorry your grace. The wolves called me and I had to answer._

Aegon smiled remembering her sigil and their last conversation. He ignored Connington’s frown and the advice he gave. He knew he could not leave just yet. He was a dragon and there were things he had to do but he would not forget her. As soon as he did what must be done he knew where he must go.

_I will find her._

*

Jon looked disbelieving when she finally reached Castle Black, Nymeria at her heels. They had found one another again. He welcomed her inside, holding her tightly and mussing her hair and they spoke until the early hours. She curled up in the bed he gave her and closed her eyes.

Her dreams were those of a wolf but in between there were flashes of something else, something which would not let her be. A brilliant smile, a flash of silver gold hair and violet eyes filled with amusement and a touch of affection. A man who was used to getting what he wanted and Arya knew now he wanted her.

_I want him too._


	9. There are no heroes (Ned Dayne POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble following on from chapter 86 of The Many Faced God Must Have His Due. It did not quite fit within the chapters of that work so I have given it a home here :)

Ned gathered the reins and looked around them, eyeing the clansmen warily. He made certain his own brotherhood remained close to Lady Sansa but he tried not to show her undue attention.

_I am here to protect her, nothing more._

The japes at his expense lessened. They were good natured but they cut true. His men were tasked with protecting the smallfolk. In accompanying Lady Sansa North they left those who relied upon them. _They still have men to protect them._ Ned gave orders and he assigned good men, men he trusted to stay behind.

_We are making good the promise we did not fulfil to Lady Arya._

It started off that way. Ned knew instantly that Lady Sansa did not belong in the Riverlands amidst men who might do her harm. She was as out of place as... well, him. Willow complained about her being ungrateful, about her being too _highborn_ for the hospitality of the Inn but Ned did not see that. Ned saw a woman who had lost everything, who had sad blue eyes and wanted to go home.

_We all want that but some of us have no home to go to._

He thought wistfully of Starfall. It was unreachable for him now. He had responsibilities and he did not shirk his burden. _Lord Beric would not want that._ So Ned led the men day in and day out, unsure how they might endure the winter. Travelling North might not aid them either. It only became colder and there was precious little food to be found.

He saw Jaime Lannister looking in his direction and clenched his jaw. The Kingslayer seemed to be laughing at him ever since he offered to escort Lady Sansa to Winterfell.

_He thinks I have as little honour as he does._

He looked over at Lady Sansa. The hood of her cloak refused to stay up and the wind whipped her auburn hair around her face. It became more red it seemed as they travelled. Ned had never seen such a colour before. He flushed when she turned her head and saw him looking at her. She smiled at him, a gentle smile and Ned had to return it.

_She is grateful to us._

“She is still just as married today my lord,” Ser Jaime’s taunting voice rang through his head.

The knight tried to bait him and Ned took it all in the best humour he could. He did find it hard to stomach Ser Jaime’s remarks about Lady Sansa. The way he spoke of her seemed too presumptuous, as though he had some claim on keeping her virtue. _A Lannister does not have more chivalry than a Dayne._ It was the one thing which tried his temper.

_He insinuates that I might take advantage._

The mere notion of him making unwelcome advances on Lady Sansa had his men bent over with laughter. Ned knew he would never dishonour her in such a way, still he remembered her sitting by the fire with his cloak around her shoulders. He remembered her smiling and her eyes being less sad.

_She is a princess and a married one at that._

It became harder to remember when he helped her down from her horse at the end of the day. Her hand felt so soft in his and she looked at him for just a moment as though he was a hero from the songs, holding his hand that little longer than necessary. For just an instant the wall of courtesy dropped and Ned knew he did not want to let go.... and then he remembered.

_Life is not a song and all the heroes are dead._

He let go.


	10. Live, laugh, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a prompt by noamg: In chapter 11 of the main story, Aegon mentions Arya laughing for the first time. I would like to see the circumstances surrounding that, and maybe other instances of Arya coming out of her shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on prompts a little out of order. I had the idea for how to write this one so it happened quicker. I cheated a bit on the first laughter, borrowing a scene from the current work and switching POV but I think this covers the prompt

**Live, Laugh, Love**

Aegon did not know what made him notice her at first. He adjusted quickly to having servants, possibly rather too quickly. He found himself paying them little mind after a few moons. Mayhaps it was because she was pretty. He thought he could remember Duck making a jape about it and Lord Connington scowling.

The girl being pretty was not what retained his interest. The other servants kept their eyes down and jumped to do as he asked. They were very respectful and hopelessly intimidated. Aegon liked it at first but after a time it made him feel isolated. He was used to conversing with and working with all types of people. He began to miss having real conversations. Cat _seemed_ like the other servants at first, in the beginning he thought her to be very obedient and subservient like the others and then he discovered her quick tongue.

_She is not afraid to jape with me._

Aegon paid more note of her after that. She always had an answer to his questions and if he pushed her the wit surfaced. He saw her watching everything. It was not the sort of prying look he was used to or the lingering gaze he received from women hoping he might notice them. It was more of a cool appraisal. She lacked emotion in her observing but always moved on when she saw him looking. That was why he invited her to play Cyvasse the first time. When she watched him and Duck playing she showed the first _real_ interest in anything since he met her. He caught the way the corners of her mouth turned up, almost a hint of a smile.

Duck kept on playing, completely oblivious. Aegon glanced at Cat and saw her eyes flick to meet his. _She has dark grey eyes._ He had been certain they were brown, not that he had looked closely.

“Who’s winning?” she asked curiously.

Aegon gave her his brightest smile. “I am.”

She barely looked at him, her gaze returning to the board almost as if trying to figure out if he told the truth.

Duck looked sour as he always did when he was losing.

“You only win because I let you,” he grumbled.

Her laughter was so sudden and so unexpected it caught Aegon off guard. It seemed to have surprised her too because she stopped abruptly and looked confused. _She looks like she has forgotten what laughter is like._ It made him wonder what her life had been before he met her. It made him see her as a puzzle, a game far more interesting than Cyvasse.

_I want to see if I can make her laugh again._

*

Aegon learned that the best way to get to see beyond that too still face was to offend her. Not truly offend her of course, but just enough to prompt an argument, to have her defend some stance she held. She scowled at him when she realised what he was doing but it only made her show more of herself.

_She lets her guard down when she speaks with Aegon rather than Prince Aegon._

She smiled for Duck before she truly smiled for him. Her smile for her bastard brother was the most radiant of all. In hindsight that was the first clue Aegon had of her true identity. Cat sat with him playing Cyvasse and Aegon spoke of his dead sister and of the Lannister men who killed her and his mother.

Her expression darkened in a way he had not seen before.

“I hope you beat them,” she said vehemently. “I hope you kill them all.”

The support was something he appreciated but the level of passion she showed made him wonder exactly what had befallen her. He prompted her about whether she had brothers and sisters, failing to mention the night she had already spoke of her sister.

“Yes,” she replied warily and her expression did not lighten. “I have-had brothers and a sister.”

“I apologise,” Aegon said quickly. “You do not wish to speak of it.”

The tension in her face melted away. “No, I can speak of it now. I only have one of my brothers left. The others were killed.”

Aegon’s curiosity grew but he repressed most of it.

“What is your brother like?”

Cat became another person right in front of him. She began to gesture wildly, describing a devoted older brother who made her feel better about everything. She spoke of how she would seek him out in the castle.

“It was always me and Jon,” she confided. “We used to finish each other’s sentences.”

Her hand went to her hair and she smiled a soft, secret smile. Aegon was transfixed by it and then just as quickly it was gone.

“It is your turn,” she prompted, reminding him of their game.

Aegon returned his attention to the board but at that point there was no turning back. He no longer cared about the game. He wanted to know the girl in front of him. He wanted to know what hurt her and he wanted to make her laugh easily and often.

_I want her to show that passion when she thinks and speaks of me._


	11. Chapter 11: The hostage (AU meeting prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Elelith as a fill for this prompt: a kid Arya following Nymeria somewhere and getting caught in the enemy camp becoming the most annoying hostage to ever exist and giving Connington grey hairs.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took me so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, to make it work I set this one after the incident at the Trident when Arya went missing. I know the two camps being so close together is implausible but please forgive me that one. This is cracky, don’t try and poke holes or the whole thing will fall apart. I'm still not confident in it but I did my best.

Jon Connington sat with his head bent over the map, trying to plot the course for their journey. A commotion outside caught his attention and he raised his head, irritated, when Duck burst into the tent. The knight had a firm grip on the arm of a child, a dirty, messy looking girl child.

“What is it?” he asked, not bothering to hide his impatience.

“I found her wandering outside our camp m’lord,” Duck explained.

The girl looked up at Connington, her dirt stained face looking defiant. ”I was following my wolf my lord.”

Jon clenched his jaw and gave Duck a cold look. _I do not have time for the games of children._ Duck did not take the hint.

“Why is she here?” he asked abruptly. “She is a child and of no value to us. Why did you not find a way to return her to her parents?”

Duck hesitated a moment. “I did not think that to be a good idea m’lord.”

The child sniffled. “I did nothing wrong my lord. It was Joffrey but they will punish Nymeria anyway. They will want to punish me too.”

Connington looked at her more closely. “What do you know of Prince Joffrey?”

The girl sniffled but when she met his gaze he saw steel in her grey eyes.

“I hate him! I don’t care if my sister is going to marry him. I don’t care if his father is my father’s friend.”

Jon looked sharply at Duck and began to understand why the knight had brought the girl to him.

“What is your name child?”

The girl hesitated only a moment. “Arya Stark.” She began to look uncertain. “Ser Rolly said I could have something to eat. He said Nymeria would be safe and you would not let them hurt me.”

Jon looked at Duck with a frown. _The child is a Stark._ .

“Who is Nymeria?”

The child began to look impatient. “Nymeria is my wolf. She is a direwolf. I don’t know where she is but she would never just leave me.”

Connington clenched his jaw. They were trying to plan a war to take back the throne. He did not have time for children and their imaginary pets. He shot a sharp look at Duck who did not seem to share his concerns.

“You will take charge of her for now. See that she does get something to eat. Septa Lemore can help her become more presentable.”

Jon saw the first real fear on the child’s face and Arya Stark shook her head.

“Please don’t send me to the Septa my lord,” she said in a small voice. “I do not want my lady mother told of this.” She gestured at her dirt covered leathers.

Connington felt even more vexed.

“You lady mother is not my concern and Septa Lemore is not like to care either.”

The girl did not look convinced but she looked less like arguing. She let Duck begin to guide her from the tent and Connington returned his attention to the maps. He heard Duck exclaim and looked up to see Arya right in front of him again. She was inspecting his map.

“What is it now?”

“What about Nymeria?” she asked again. “What about my lord father?”

Connington exhaled and tried to hide his irritation.

“I will tell your lord father where you are and that we will see to your needs.” He looked over at Duck who looked as though he wanted to laugh. “Ser Rolly can look for Nymeria.”

Duck no longer looked amused. The girl gave him a tremulous smile.

“Thankyou, my lord.”

Connington gave her what he hoped was a look which conveyed how much he wanted her gone from the tent. She looked at the map once more before he pulled it away and she finally left with Duck. He exhaled, hoping for a little peace.

*

The next time he saw her, only a couple of hours later she sat with Lemore. She wore boy’s clothes, rather too big for her but she did look clean. Lemore spoke to her softly, with kindness and Connington began to think he had erred in putting them together. Arya smiled at him rather too brightly when she spotted him.

“Lord Connington, Duck is looking for Nymeria.” She turned to Lemore and frowned. “Am I allowed to call him Duck?”

Lemore nodded indulgently. “Everybody calls him Duck my lady.”

Connington now felt certain he had erred in pairing them up. He grunted an acknowledgement and hoped Duck felt sufficiently vexed. He turned to leave them but the girl called after him.

“My lord, I am a little worried about Duck. Nymeria does what I say most times, I hope she doesn’t bite him.”

Jon did not know how to answer so he chose to remain silent. He heard her chattering away to Lemore when he turned to leave.

“I have a brother named Jon,” she said in a hushed voice. “He is my favourite person. Most of the time he does not look as unhappy as Lord Connington though.”

He clenched his jaw and cursed Eddard Stark for inflicting this upon him.

*

“You don’t _behave_ like an honoured guest,” Aegon grumbled.

“How is an honoured guest _supposed_ to behave?” Arya replied.

Jon was not a man to put his head in his hands but he was close to it. The prince and the Stark girl had argued about everything from the moment they met. At first Aegon looked annoyed but now he just seemed to be making a game of it. Arya seemed so damn _earnest_ over everything.

He tried to suggest that she stay with Lemore but that did not work. Aegon wanted Lemore to sup with them. Duck looked frustrated when he returned from his search but he seemed charmed by the girl. Arya’s face fell when he did not bring a wolf with him.

“Mayhaps I can look with you?” she said hopefully.

Duck glanced at Connington. “Mayhaps,” the knight replied hesitantly.

The girl looked so wounded when Connington finally demanded quiet. He hoped that meant she might listen but alas it did not last long. Aegon needed his lessons and when Connington tried to send the girl away she hesitated.

“I have lessons too.”

Aegon snorted. “I am not learning needlework.”

Arya looked offended. “That isn’t what I meant but maybe you should. I’ll learn swords instead. I’d be better at that anyway.”

Aegon laughed until Connington made his displeasure known,

“Enough! Nobody is learning needlework _or_ swords.”

His pronouncement was met with two equally disappointed faces. Connington stood and left them with Haldon before he said something he might regret. He did not like the girl’s influence on Aegon.

_He never gave me so much trouble before._

Arya spoke of going North to see her brother at the Wall, of going beyond the Wall. She spoke of the stories and put foolish notions of exciting adventures in the prince's head. The girl needed to go but they could not simply return her. _She is of value as a hostage._ He need only remind himself of that.

*

He heard the loud exclamations and knew something was wrong before the girl appeared once again at the entrance of his tent. She wore a radiant smile and even his obvious dissatisfaction did not remove it. He wanted to ask why she was covered in dirt again but she did not give him the chance.

“Duck helped me find Nymeria.”

Before he could feel relief at no longer having to hear about the imaginary wolf, Arya Stark whistled. Jon could not stifle his curse when a direwolf loped to her side. It looked at him with golden eyes. Arya bent and ruffled her fur, still smiling.

“Be nice to Lord Connington Nymeria. He looks mean but he is in charge and he is my friend.”

Jon managed to regain the power of speech.

“You really have a direwolf.”

The girl stood straight and gave him a puzzled look.

“I told you stupid,” she said patiently. “Her name is Nymeria. I was following her when I found your camp.”

He ignored the insult and kept his eyes on the wolf, wary of what it might do. It simply looked back at him.

_Ned Stark must be as mad as Aerys allowing his children to have such pets._

Arya approached him, looking at his papers.

“You haven’t moved camp in _days_. Are you lost?” She picked up the map and screwed her face up as she looked at it. “I can help you if you want. I know how to read maps if you tell me where you want to go.”

Connington clenched his jaw. “We are not lost.”

Arya chewed her lip. “Then why do you stay here?”

He looked at her, not knowing how to answer. “Do you ask your father this many questions?”

The girl nodded but she frowned. “Will I see him soon?”

Connington grunted. “As soon as possible.”

It took time to make her leave him be and Jon felt thankful she took the wolf with her. He gave her strict instructions to keep it away from Aegon. The girl merely chewed her lip again and he felt no great surprise when he saw the prince exchanging words with her later with the animal between them. Duck came to stand alongside him.

“She is a friendly sort m’lord. She won’t do him no harm.”

Connington begged to differ. The girl was going to cause chaos, that much was becoming certain. Too many people in the camp were fond of her already for reasons he could not comprehend.  Jon Conningon was exhausted after having her in his presence for a matter of days. He could scarcely imagine how her parents managed. One thought consoled him.

_This child is Eddard Stark’s punishment._

A rare smile graced his lips only to be wiped off when the child saw it and smiled back at him. He prayed for the strength to endure the remainder of her time as hostage. The gods were surely testing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say no to more prompts but just at the moment I'm a bit slow. If I get any I will definitely fill them but you may have a bit of a wait. Sorry


	12. Going for a swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a tumblr prompt
> 
> Not linked to my other long work in progress

Aegon didn’t look very comfortable in the godswood, not until they came across the pool. He grinned when she told him about the water being warm, and of that being why it wasn’t as cold in the godswood and why the snow melted as it fell. Then he began to undress.

“What are you doing?” she asked, startled.

He didn’t even pause, his answer muffled by the garment lifted half over his head.

“I’m going for a swim.”

He stood before her naked but he didn’t get in straight away, just moved to the edge where the water was deeper and paused. He looked at her brazenly, even as he shivered.

“Are you going to join me?”

“Stupid,” she retorted, taking a few steps toward him and giving him a shove.

He fell into the water with a big splash and Arya felt a bit bad. He didn’t come up straight away. She waited impatiently, then began to worry. He had been in there for a little while and she knew he must be a good swimmer, he had to be after living on a boat so long but she had pushed him in and what if it had caught him off guard? What if he hadn’t managed to take a big enough breath?

She moved closer to the edge of the pond and looked in. The water was dark and she couldn’t see anything.

“Aegon?”

She crouched, beginning to get frightened and cried out when the hand shot out of the water, grabbing her and pulling her in. Her clothes were heavy in the water but Arya managed to break the surface easily enough. It wasn’t the first time she had been pulled into the pond while clothed. Her brothers used to, though she did not want to think of that.

“That’s not fair,” she said, scowling at Aegon.

“We’re even now,” was all he said, still grinning.

She couldn’t stay mad at him. He wasn’t completely wrong and the water felt really good. She swam to the edge and began to shed the heavy extra layers. Aegon’s grin widened and she would have hit him if she could have reached him. She spotted his clothes sitting so very close and reached out for them instead.

“Hey,” he called out, indignant.

The garments floated on the surface briefly, rapidly becoming drenched and Arya grinned at him.

“ _Now_ we’re even.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: I did a pregnancy test
> 
> Not linked to my other long work in progress

Aegon was waiting for her in the tent. She could see he had been waiting for some time. He rose as she entered, shaking his head.

“You should not leave camp like that.”

“I can take care of myself,” she told him. “I’ll go where I want to.”

He didn’t like that. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and his eyes narrowed.

“Will you at least tell me where you went?”

She would have been angry with him but he was worried, she could tell. He didn’t understand that she took no risk. He did not know what she could do. She stepped forward, putting her arms around him. Aegon was tense at first but he soon relaxed, returning her embrace. She felt his breath against her hair and he held her tightly.

“I went to see a woods witch,” she mumbled against his chest.

He let go, taking a small step back and Arya had to let go too. She looked into his face, he looked wounded.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Arya realised he had misunderstood. She shook her head quickly and reached out to take his hands in hers.

“She just looked at me. I’m not-“

Aegon squeezed her hands. He looked disappointed.

“You are not with child.”

“Do you want me to be?” she asked uncertainly, thinking of the fate of the children born in the darkness.

He chewed on his lip.

“I don’t know. We’re not married.”

Arya might have given him a smack on the arm for being stupid if he wasn’t holding onto her hands. When dead things were pursuing them they needed to protect one another, take comfort in one another and fight for their survival. _That_ was important. Aegon no longer looked disappointed but his forehead was crinkled with worry.

_He wants an heir, in case he does not survive._

She knew that the lords pressured him, they wanted to know who would rule after him but Arya could not think of that. He wasn’t going to die, she would not let him.

“It isn’t the time, not now.”

“For what?” he asked quietly. “Marriage or children.”

“Both,” she told him. “It isn’t that I don’t want to.”

She wasn’t sure what she wanted, not for certain. That would wait for after, if there was an after. Her answer was enough for Aegon though. He was holding her again, holding her and promising everything would be well, that they would win and they would be together and Arya could hear he was lying, she could hear his doubt but it didn’t matter.

_We just need one another now._

Everything else could wait until summer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "I was there for you in your darkest nights, but I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst down in my knees, and you said you had my back so I wonder where were you? When all the roads you took came back to me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI none of the drabbles I'm posting now are new. I'm just copying them all over from my tumblr. They are not linked to The Many Faced God Must Have His Due though some do borrow from that setting to fill the prompts.

Arya tensed and she wanted to run but then she would look stupid and afraid and she wasn’t afraid. Aegon was there, right in front of her. He was there after all this time and smiling as though nothing had happened. She wanted to hit him for it.

“Arya,” he breathed.

He had no right to say her name like that. He hadn’t been there. They had been hungry and they had to fight and it was always dark, always _cold_ and he was _meant_ to be there, had promised he’d always be there. Arya had been there for him. She had held him when he suffered betrayal, kissed away his tears when he experienced loss but he left her anyway, just like all the others.

_He promised to love only me._

“You took too long,” she said abruptly.

His smile dropped.

“I could not come sooner. You knew that. There are those who do not think I should be here now.”

Arya scowled.

“That never used to matter. You lied to me.”

His face darkened.

“I never lied. You knew from the first that I was expected to marry. I did not wish it.”

She shook her head. Her eyes stung. He was angry with her now, she could see it. He wasn’t meant to be angry, _she_ was meant to be angry.

“You _promised_.”

Her voice shook. She hated that her voice shook but now he didn’t look angry. Now he hurried forward and even as she slapped at his hands he managed to touch her, a soft caress of her cheek catching a tear which wasn’t mean to fall.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I did not mean to hurt you.”

She knew he didn’t mean to, that almost made it worse. He had been near so many times and she knew she should push him away but he was finally there. She _would_ push him away but not yet, not while she needed him, not while they all needed him.

“I didn’t marry,” he murmured to her. “I couldn’t.”

Arya let him hold her.

“It makes no difference.”

 _You weren’t here_.

_You took too long._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd, I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud"

Aegon frowned at his desk. He was always a little messy, yes, but the papers weren’t as he left them. He thought back to what he last wrote and flushed, ignoring Duck and hurriedly checking to put his mind at ease.

_No, it cannot be._

The letter was gone. It could not have been Lord Connington or the halfmaester, he would have been summoned to a meeting if it were. Aegon tried another fruitless search, this time hoping it had fallen off the desk.

“Who has been in here,” he demanded of Duck.

The big knight shrugged. “I didn’t see anybody.” He grinned. “Did somebody steal your poetry your grace?”

“It wasn’t poetry,” Aegon said in a voice he wished did not sound so sulky.

_I cannot write poetry._

He did try after nothing else worked on the girl. Arya Stark was polite but wary and she did no want his company. Duck told him women liked poetry. Aegon’s father could write _songs_ , Aegon did not expect it to be so hard but he lacked the gift. It vexed him.

“Nobody was meant to see it,” he fumed.

“See what?” Duck’s voice was curious.

Aegon ignored him. _I should have burned it_. The letter was filled with things he’d never normally say, things somebody in his station must not say to a woman he was not betrothed to. Even without that, I contained secret thoughts, confessions he had told no one, not even Lord Connington who was like a father to him.

_I will look a fool and worse if this gets out._

“Question the guards,” he commanded Duck. “I must know who has been in here.”

Duck nodded. “You will, your grace.”

*

The letter reappeared as quickly as it had disappeared. Aegon might have thought he imagined its absence but he was not that stupid. Duck thought him paranoid. Nobody saw anybody in his solar and when time passed with no mention of the contents and long after Aegon saw it safely burned this time he began to think that perhaps he _was_ paranoid. He tried to embrace the relief that no harm was done, right up until he chanced to meet Arya Stark in the garden.

“Are you well, your grace?” she asked, almost shyly.

Aegon started. “I am,” he replied, waiting for her to make an excuse to leave his presence. She lingered though she seemed absorbed in the flowers, not meeting his gaze.

“Lord Tyrell approaches,” she murmured.

She was right. Aegon pasted a smile on his face and braced himself. The man gave Lady Arya the briefest of acknowledgements before beginning to speak of his daughter.

“Forgive me Lord Tyrell,” Arya said and they both turned to look at her. “I heard that Lord Florent was seeking an audience.”

Mace Tyrell reddened. “Who with?” he asked in an irritated voice.

Arya’s eyes were wide and innocent looking. “I thought he spoke of you my lord. I did not mean to hear but his lordship made mention of Highgarden.”

Lord Mace pulled at his collar and huffed, all thoughts of the virtues of his daughter seemingly forgotten.

“He won’t have my castle,” he declared, bidding farewell and turning on his heel.

Aegon glanced at Arya and caught the mischievous smile she did not manage to hide.

“Did he truly speak of Highgarden?”

Her cheeks reddened a little.

“He might have,” she said defensively. “The Florents think they have a claim.”

Aegon frowned. _He_ knew that but how did _she_ know? His thoughts returned to the letter, it was in there. He had complained of Lady Margaery being pushed at him, made a jape about the Florents. He flushed at the thought of her having read it then dismissed the idea.

_I would know it she had visited my solar._

*

He saw her again on the morrow and she grinned when she saw him. She wore breeches and her hair was untidy. That was not unusual. The pleased grin directed at him _was_ unusual.

“I would ask if you wanted to go riding but…”

She trailed off and Aegon flushed again. _That was in the letter too_. He wasn’t exceedingly good on a horse, not the way she was. There were people around, quite a crowd and Aegon hesitated before taking her arm. She did not resist him.

“Have you been in my solar?”

“Why would I have been in your solar?”

It was a good question but she looked guilty. “You read it,” he said, feeling humiliated.

She did not ask him what he meant and that confirmed it. Her eyes dropped to the ground. Aegon wanted to be angry, he _was_ angry but he was also flustered and confused.

“You should not have read it,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t mean to,” she blurted. “Duck spoke with me and what he was saying was stupid and I didn’t believe him and I wanted to know. The letter was there and you weren’t and I didn’t mean to read it.” She raised her eyes. “Does it really matter?” she asked uncertainly. “It was _for_ me.”

“I did not give it to you.”

“Why not?” she looked up into his face. “Is it because you’re not meant to like me?”

Her voice was louder than it should be and he hissed at her to shush her but Arya only lifted her chin and kept speaking.

“Or is it because Lord Connington would be wroth? Lord Connington is always wroth.”

“No he isn’t,” Aegon said defensively, wishing she would be quieter.

“Yes he is,” she shot back. “Anyways, you should have just spoken to me that way before instead of saying stupid things which weren’t true to make me like you. We would have been friends sooner.”

He hadn’t said stupid things. He had been confident, perhaps bold but that wasn’t stupid. Her reaction to his boldness however had made him _feel_  stupid.

“Women usually like being told they are beautiful,” he said under his breath.

Arya bit her lip and looked like she might pull away. “Don’t be stupid again.”

Aegon sighed. “Are you going to tell anybody?”

She looked startled. “I can keep secrets,” she said indignantly. “I didn’t say anything to Lord Tyrell about you not wanting to marry his daughter.”

Aegon flushed again. People were looking at them. He wished they were alone.

“Do not speak of it.”

Arya smiled. “I won’t say any more.” Her smile dropped and she looked thoughtful as they walked together, putting distance between themselves and the others. “Why don’t you want to marry her?”

“I thought you weren’t going to say any more?”

She went quiet and Aegon wrestled with himself. He didn’t know why she asked. The answer was in the letter. She was clever, he knew that. He wondered if she was playing with him, trying to get him to say it but she truly did not seem to know. He took hold of her hand and she let him and her mouth opened.

“Oh,” was all she said.

“Don’t read any more of my letters without my leave,” he told her.

Her dark eyes sparkled. “If you give them to me I won’t have to..”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to fill a prompt for a nsfw fic meme. It is unrelated to any of my other works

Aegon’s been away. She wanted to go with him but she couldn’t, not with people needing her. He’s back now though and he seemed happy to see her but now he has a pile of papers next to him in bed and he’s looking at them, not at her. He usually wants her when he’s been away and he doesn’t like reading _that_ much.

She bites her lip, thinking.

“It must be important,” she says.

His reply is a grunt and a grimace. He glances at her, flashing a smile before starting to read again and now Arya _knows_ he isn’t reading because he wants to. She hesitates, unsure if she should interrupt if it’s important but she doesn’t need him for very long really.

She climbs into his lap. The papers by his side make a crunching sound when she accidentally kneels on them but Aegon doesn’t seem to notice. He moves the one in his hand, just shifting it but not putting it down as she straddles him. He’s only holding it with one hand now, the other goes to her thigh where her sleeping shift has ridden up her leg.

“It appears that the Reacher lords are squabbling about Highgarden again.”

He sounds bored and Arya can tell by his wicked smile that he is being stupid. His touch on her leg tells her he’s barely looking at the paper in front of him and she barely has to wriggle in his lap to feel he has stiffened. She slides her hands inside his shirt and his thumb caresses the inside of her thigh.

“Mathis Rowan is persistent,” he says. “This is the second raven from him.”

His voice is a little deeper now, lower, and he no longer sounds bored. It only takes just a little move of her hips, just a little bit of contact and Aegon grunts again, a different kind of grunt and the paper scrunches a little in his hand. Arya sits back on her heels and slides her hands out and into her lap. She reaches for one of the papers, thinking that she can pretend to read even better than he can.

Before she can grasp one he has discarded his, knocking the rest to the floor as he reaches for her.

“Stupid,” she murmurs as he pulls her into a kiss.

She’ll have to help him pick them up after.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written to fill a prompt for a nsfw fic meme. It is unrelated to any of my other works

Her childhood bedroom is much as she remembered it but it used to seem bigger. Her bed definitely used to seem bigger than it is. She suspects her father gave them this room for a reason during their visit, that reason being the two small beds she and Sansa used to sleep in, one in each bed.

 _I’m not a little girl now_ , she thinks but it doesn’t stop her feeling a little guilty remembering his pained expression at Aegon’s arm around her waist and knowing his plan hasn’t worked, not at all. She can feel Aegon’s breath against her neck and his arm is around her waist again and she can’t think of her father now, not with Aegon in her bed, his lips at her throat.

“You’re so warm,” he murmurs.

“You’re not cold either,” she throws back at him.

Aegon has constantly complained about the cold in the North but he’s not complaining now. His skin feels warm against hers and his cock is hot in her hand. He thrusts into her grip a little as she strokes him, impatient, always impatient and he holds her tightly, as though he thinks she might slip away from him.

She cups his face instead and he moves to kiss her, his body shifting over hers and Arya moves with him, hooking her leg around him and sliding her hands into his hair as he presses into her and then suddenly it is him slipping away, falling, and as Arya tries to stop him he takes her with him.

They land awkwardly on the floor, her on top of him and Aegon grimaces.

“Are you hurt?” she asks, worried.

He shakes his head but Arya is not entirely convinced. She wonders how she is going to explain it to her father, especially if she has to call for aid.

“Maybe we should have started off here,” Aegon says mildly.

His hands are on her again and now she _knows_ he’s not badly hurt and it’s all so stupid that she has to laugh.


	18. Prompt fill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: what about Arya and Aegon are married and some lord does not stop flirting with Arya what leads to do some dirty things in a hallway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received this prompt in August, wrote half of it in September and was only able to finish it last night. I tweaked some details to make it work and it's unrelated to any of my other writing. Disclaimer and reminder: smut is not my forte so this is my best attempt to address the prompt but it's not nearly as dirty as it should be :P

“It once seemed you had no use for men.”

Ser Hyle is teasing her, Arya can tell. He is always teasing, always laughing. He thinks he is clever and he is, but he isn’t clever enough.

“Some men are of no use,” she tells him.

It makes him laugh once more. His hand rests lightly on her arm for a moment and Arya knows it means nothing, he isn’t _that_ stupid but it is long enough for Aegon to see. Arya meets his gaze from across the hall and pulls a face at him. He smiles but she can see he’s not happy.

“It seems your husband is not a patient man,” Hunt murmurs.

Arya scowls at him.

“He doesn’t like you,” she says.

Ser Hyle smiles.

“Really? I cannot imagine why.”

_It is because you’re always in my company. It is because you take liberties with our friendship._

They are not good enough reasons. Hyle Hunt has known her longer than Aegon. They fought side by side. He has always spoken to her in this way. Arya has other friends but Aegon doesn’t care about them, only Hyle.

“You never think before you open your mouth,” she tells him.

He snorts at that and Arya knows what he is thinking. _I think first, even if I do speak my mind._ She picks up her cup of wine and drinks deeply, aware that Ser Hyle is acknowledging Aegon and it only seems to be making things worse because now Aegon’s expression has darkened.

“You must be a frightful wife,” Hunt says. “I don’t know why the poor man is so vexed by me giving him a reprieve.”

That stings, even if Arya manages to hide it. She hasn’t been wed to Aegon for very long. Aegon loves her, she is sure of it, even if she still isn’t good at being a lady, even if she has to pretend when they attend court.

“Aegon doesn’t think I’m frightful,” she says evenly.

Ser Hyle laughs loudly at that and leans in closer.

“I know you and your wolf blood,” he says. “You must tire him out.”

His smile is gentler now and Arya wonders if he realises he has hurt her but then he lifts an eyebrow in a suggestive way.

“You’re awful,” she hisses, jumping to her feet and smacking him in the arm.

He grimaces and rubs his arm but he is still grinning, even when Aegon has crossed the hall and stands before them. Arya can see her husband’s fists are tightly clenched. She steps around the bench to join him, looking into his face, running her fingers down his arm in an attempt to calm him. He relaxes his hand enough for her to lace her fingers through his but she can see he is still angry by the set of his jaw.

“Has he insulted your honour Arya?”

She shakes her head. _It isn’t my honour he insulted._ Aegon won’t understand if she tells him. He doesn’t know about Horseface and her crooked stitches and he doesn’t think she has the hands of a blacksmith and he tells her she is beautiful, whispers it against her skin, murmurs it against her pillow when he holds her at night.

“Ser Hyle made a poor jape,” she tells him. “I did not think it funny, that’s all.”

Aegon doesn’t look like he believes her. His free hand twitches and Arya suspects that if he wore a sword to dinner he might have drawn it. She gives his hand a squeeze and steps closer.

“If can defend my own honour if I need to,” she reminds him.

“She can,” Ser Hyle adds. “If it makes you feel any better she has probably left a bruise.”

Arya shoots him a look, wishing he’d be quiet for once but Aegon has stopped clenching his jaw and Arya walks with him, quick steps out of the hall and down the passage. They walk a little way, far enough to be clear of those entering and leaving the hall before she coaxes him to speak. He scowls again, not looking at her.

“Hyle Hunt wants to bed you.”

Arya almost laughs but Aegon is too serious. He isn’t often serious.

“The men have heard him,” Aegon says. “They’ve heard him say it.”

Arya isn’t surprised.

“Ser Hyle is an ass,” she says. “I’d never have such a stupid man in my bed.”

Aegon doesn’t seem to enjoy her joke. He turns to face her and takes a step closer, still holding her hand. His other rises to touch her face, cupping her cheek. He’s looking at her mouth and his thumb brushes her bottom lip. Her pulse has quickened the way it always does when he’s this close and he’s looking at her like that.

 “I don’t want him,” she says forcefully. “I chose you.”

She catches his wrist in her free hand, taking both his hands and putting them to her waist. He is a head taller than her but it never takes much to close the gap, not once she puts her arms around his neck and rises on her toes and Aegon bends just that last little bit to kiss her, his grip tightening at her waist.

The kiss is not gentle, not simply comfort. It is the kiss he gives her when Arya is late coming to bed, when he has been waiting for her and wanting her. She steps back, into the shadows of an alcove and he moves with her, kissing her again and Arya thinks of what Ser Hyle said about her and she knows he is wrong.

_Aegon isn’t tired of me._

He’s holding her close, his body pressed to hers, and Arya allows it.  She wonders how long they’ll be like this with one another. A look, a touch is enough to spark desire and Arya is hungry for him, as hungry as Aegon is for her. She slides one hand into his hair and his tongue is in her mouth and Arya hears a footstep nearby but she is unashamed. Aegon is hers and married people kiss all the time. She doesn’t care if they usually do it behind doors. The footstep sounds like Ser Hyle and part of Arya hopes that it is because it’s Aegon she wants, not Ser Hyle and she doesn’t want him talking about bedding her, even if it is just stupid talk and maybe if he sees them he’ll stop. Her fingers clutch the material of Aegon’s doublet and Aegon’s hand has dropped to her ass.

“Arya,” he murmurs, his voice a little deeper and Arya knows that the night has inflamed him. She presses kisses along his jaw and sucks at his neck because she isn’t good at telling him how she feels but she can show him. Her kisses make his breathing quicken and she’s glad when the footsteps fade because Aegon’s hand is brushing over her breast and Arya doesn’t want to push him away. She puts her mouth close to his ear when his other hand moves from her ass and starts sliding down her leg.

“Wait.”

His hand stills and Arya lifts her skirts. She feels his fingers twitch and laughs until his kiss stifles her, and he’s reaching inside her skirts, his fingers grazing her inner thigh and Arya’s protest is weak, barely a whimper. She tries to speak, to warn but his hand safely finds the hilt of her blade, the one she was trying to remove from its sheath high on her leg, and now Aegon chuckles.

“I watched you dress,” he says in a low voice.

The way he says it makes her flush, and his hand is still under her skirts, hot against her bare skin. He hasn’t removed the blade but he’s not near it now, not when he’s fingering the silk of her smallclothes. She bites her lip, leaning back against the stone wall. This isn’t what she intended. Aegon nuzzles her neck and his body is shielding hers, and it’s dark, but it’s not dark enough that people can’t see them.

“Stupid,” she says but it’s half a moan because he’s tracing a line inside her hip, past the edge of her smallclothes, and she _wants_ him to touch her. “Not here,” she hisses.

He presses a kiss to her ear and his hand is gone almost instantly. He smiles brightly at her, and Arya takes only a moment to straighten her skirts before taking his hand and leading him, the two of them walking quickly, almost running. _Like children,_ Arya thinks but they are nothing like children when they reach the door to their chambers in the castle, when Arya closes it behind them and Aegon is tugging her gown from her shoulders and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her skin.

She slides the blade out, tossing it aside as she begins to work on undressing him, a difficult task when Aegon won’t keep his hands off her.

“Who is that dagger meant for?” he asks.

“Ser Hyle,” Arya says quickly, only half a joke because she is still annoyed with the knight.

Aegon is still laughing when they fall into bed together.

**Author's Note:**

> I will consider prompts via here or tumblr if anybody has ideas of short alternate scenarios based on certain chapters of my other work. It is fun writing what ifs


End file.
